


Letting Go

by haso12123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, But not terrible!!!, Dark Marco, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Well... I hope so, Yandere, a bit of OOC, i cant think of anything else at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haso12123/pseuds/haso12123
Summary: Ace seems to be in a good relationship with Marco, but sometimes... Marco seems off? Why is he so protective? Sometimes... he's distant... different? What is the cause? What changed and why? When things start to take a wrong turn Ace is left hurt, will he move on? Will Marco?(Probably sucked at the summary lol)... :(
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace/Thatch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> Character abuse, a lots of mental/psychological. Hurt/Comfort. Trauma

There was a scream echoing into the house, followed by thumps and cries. A blond little boy clutching his hands to his ears whimpered as he closed his eyes. He began to rock back and forth head between his knees. Time passed, there was a soft knock on his door, his heart stilling as panic rose in his throat.

  
“Marco… it’s okay sweetie, it’s just momma…” A soft voice spoke out, soothing Marco as he quickly rose and ran to the door, unlocking it and opening to let in his mother in her battered form. “Shhh… it’s alright now… the bad man is gone now…”

  
“Mama, are you okay? Did he hurt you really bad?”

  
“...Marco, promise me that you’ll treat your significant lover with love. Love is something you very rarely come by, so when it comes by don’t let it go. Hold onto it, and never let it go… Destiny is a funny thing Marco, I hope you’re fated one is kinder than mine… I wasn’t able to control my destiny, but maybe yours will be better than mine.”

  
________________________________________

  
“Ace! Your late love.” Marco examined in a tired smile as he looked at Ace.

  
“Yeah I’m sorry it’s just that Nancy was stressing about her final on Friday, since we were in the same class I was trying to help her out. Next thing I knew it’s past the time we were supposed to meet.” Ace said he opened the door to The Sunny, a small cafe for their date.

  
“It’s fine love.” Marco said as his mother's words drifted into his head. Have patience, love, it’ll all work out in the end. A strange emotion began to stir in his chest as he looked at Ace.

  
“So how was work?” Ace asked as he began to look at the menu.

  
“...Ace… would you ever leave me?”

  
Ace blink up confused. “What?”

  
“...Do you love me Ace?”

  
“Of course I do, Marco is there something wrong?”

  
“Then why won’t you move in with me?”

  
“Marco we’ve only been together for 8 months, don’t you think it’s too soon?”

  
“I love you, you love me. There is no reason to hold back.”

  
“Look, baby I’ll...I’ll think about it okay?” Ace sighed as he looked at Marco with tired weary eyes.

  
“That’s all I ask for love…” When you come across love, don’t ever let it go...

  
________________________________________

  
A sigh broke out from Ace as he stared at the wooden ceiling of Marco’s house in the woods.

“Marco, I don’t think this is going to work out…” The frustration was clear in Ace’s voice as he looked at Marco from across the room.

  
“What do you mean this isn’t going to work out?”

  
“This, this relationship Marco. I can’t breathe! I feel like you want to control everything that I do. Every step that I make, every person that I talk to.”

  
“I just want to protect you Ace.”

  
“Protect me from what?! The boogie man? I can take care of myself, just like I always have before I met you Marco.”

  
“But you have me now, to love and to hold.”

  
“And I’m grateful for that! I love you Marco I really do. But... I just… maybe… maybe we should take a break? To cool down, to gather our thoughts?”

  
“...Ace... Are you leaving me?” Marco’s warm eyes began to gleam a much colder, and darker tone. For a moment, Ace stopped, he froze, he couldn’t breathe as fear instilled in him.

  
“I-I…” HE cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the sudden bile of fear in his throat. “I am… I think its best we… distance ourselves for a bit. I can’t think when I’m around you. I... I need to gather my thoughts Marco. I love you but.. It’s just that… I just need to go, I’m sorry Marco.” Ace let out a deep breath. The worst was over. He walked towards the door, before he could fully open it, another pale hand pushed it close.

  
“I’m sorry Ace… I can’t let you do that…” A cold voice whispered in Ace’s ear the heat of another body pressed against his. The air suddenly became too much for him to breathe.  
“What?” He turned to look at Marco, suddenly not being able to read him anymore.

  
“You promised you’d never leave me Ace.” I wasn’t able to control my destiny, but maybe yours will be better than mine baby...

  
________________________________________

  
Ace let out a shaky sob as he ran across the woods, searching for help, a person, a car, a road, anything. Suddenly he was pinned to the floor of the woods as tears continued to leave him as he scrambled away. Face and torso scraped from the mountain rocks, a hand gripped his hair to yank him up, a loud cry leaving Ace. “I thought we were over this Ace.” A pained voice spoke from behind him. Marco begins to pull Ace back toward the house that Ace had been locked up in. Harsher cries escaped Ace as he tried his best to escape Marco.

  
Marco grabbed Ace’s arm and twisted it back into an awkward position, a holler of pain leaving Ace as Marco twisted further and pushed. A desperate look on Marco as he pushed Ace closer to the home. His heart beating fast in fear of losing Ace his mother's words haunting him. If you find love, do whatever you need to do to not lose it. When you come across love, don’t ever let it go...bad things happen if you do. Marco’s mother's words overriding Ace’s screams to ‘stop’, ‘please let me go’, and ‘Marco please!’ His world suddenly became a tunnel, all he could think of was protecting Ace and never letting go. His mother’s battered from entering his vision and his childhood pain, frustration made him grow angry. Marco unconsciously pulled up his fist and pulled it down over and over again, until the emotions went away. Before the tunnel faded away from his mother's battered form and revealed Ace’s battered form. Shock filled Marco as he looked to the person he swore to protect.

  
“Ace? Ace love? Are you okay? ...I’m so sorry.” There was no response from Ace, his head too heavy to do anything.

  
“Ace? Ace please say something love? PLEASE?!” Marco had tears streaming down his face as he shook Ace and Ace groaning from all the movement, filled with too much pain to move. He began to drag Ace home where he would be safe, however arms were pulling him away from Ace. Men in black entered his vision, screams were heard as blue and red flashed in his vision. He was shoved onto a surface as his wrists were bound, all he could see was his Ace’s battered form as he was moved into an ambulance. There were voices around him that he could not hear as they were muffled. All he could see was Ace and his mother lying side to side covered in blood.

  
________________________________________

  
The nightmares shook Ace awake as he rocked back and forth in the darkness of his room, he let out a sigh as he looked toward the time. It was 6:30 on the dot, he closed his eyes in debate before reaching over the bed onto the nightstand to pick up his phone. Making quick work he dialed Thatch’s number, he waited anxiously as he waited for the ringing to stop.  
“Hello! You know, usually I am more than happy to take late night calls, wink wink if you get what I mean, but early mornings aren’t too bad either.” Ace broke out in laughter the stress fading from his body replaced by a new light warm feeling.

  
“Well, if you like it that much we can include some more of it.”

  
“Well if you insist then I guess I can’t help but tag along with it.” There were more giggles and jokes being thrown back and forth before Ace sighed.

  
“Thanks for picking up Thatch…”

  
“Anytime baby… if you ever need someone I’ll be here okay?”

  
“Okay… looking forward to our date…”

  
“Oh really? Then why do you sound so nervous?”

  
“...I’m just...I’m just a little scared. It’s a big step, I know it's been 5 years but I just can’t help but feel… you know…”

  
“Ace baby, I know I’ve already said this but we can take it as slow as you want.”

  
“I know I know… but… I just really want to move forward Thatch… with you…”

  
“...You’re blushing right now aren’t you?”

  
“STOP IT, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!”

  
“HAHAHA I can’t help it! You’re too adorable hahaha!”

  
“Keep it up and I might postpone our date!”

  
“Okay okay! I’ll stop! Hahaha! Love you!” Ace’s good mood vanished at those words and the air became too hard to breathe.

  
“....mmm…”

  
“..You don’t have to say it Ace... I already know… its okay baby.” Tears began to fill Ace’s eyes as gasped out, in an attempt to calm himself.

  
“Why...How are you so understanding? You know I wouldn’t blame you if… if you left, or found someone else? Someone normal” It hurt Ace to say those words but they’ve been on his mind for so long he just had to tell him.

  
“Well… first of all, I don’t want anyone else, I want you. Second I have kind of been waiting for you to ask me that question. You remember meeting my sibling’s right? Well one of them had gone through a traumatic situation when she was a kid. She had PTSD from it, this was before our pops adopted her, and she had abusive parents that would both physically and emotionally abuse her. Growing up as one of the older brothers I wanted to make sure to get her as comfortable as possible. So I did, I mean, none of us were perfect, there were both steps forward and setbacks. But we all loved our siblings so we did whatever we needed to make sure she was comfortable in not only her own home but in her own skin as well… I know this is hard for you Ace, and that’s okay. You are not weird, you are not damaged, you are a beautiful human being waiting to grow and overcome. And that is exactly what you are doing. I am so proud of you for that. Thank you for letting me be there for you. Thank you for being alive. Thank you for giving me a chance to be something more with you. Thank you for being you. Thank you Ace. I love you for who you are, and I’ll wait as damn much as you want me to.”

  
Ace bit back a sob as he closed his eyes, hand to his mouth as his form shook.

  
“Haha, I bet your crying aren’t you?”

  
Ace laughed as he sniffled. “I thought I told you to stop doing that before I postpone our date.”

  
“Hey now! I can’t help it, you're adorable!”

  
“Am not!”

  
“Are too!”

  
“Okay okay whatever I am going to hang up before this takes too long.”

  
“Ouch! I see how it is! That’s fine I can tell when my company isn’t needed anymore.”

  
“Stupid! I need to get ready for our date!”

  
“Well then, we can’t be late for that? Wink Wink…”

  
“...I’m hanging up, goodbye Thatch.”

  
“Wait wai-” Ace laughed as he hung up in a playful manner knowing Thatch won’t take it personally. He let out a deep breath looking at the time before getting up to get ready.

  
________________________________________

  
The inside of Ace’s ribs thundered as he waited for the painted man to turn white. His heart was pounding, hands were shivering, and his anxiety was racing. A smoky breath left him as the crosswalk pole began singing its familiar tune far too soon for his liking. The sidewalk quickly became crowded Ace’s breaths became shortened with every step he took as he walked closer and closer to the restaurant. Pulling himself from any thoughts of hesitance and reluctance Ace took a deep breath and nodded to himself as he walked forward.

  
Red blistered fingers in his brown hair Ace distracted himself and remembered Thatch’s words from the morning. Before he knew it the bright blue yellow lights of the Moby Dick Restaurant beamed brightly it was almost blinding. Soft music was playing, people were talking and laughing, taking a large breath. As Ace got closer he failed to notice the patch of ice on the sidewalk, the ground rushed to meet him. There was a series of gasps around him as his cheeks burned in embarrassment struggling to lift himself from the slippery ground.

  
“Here, let me help you.” For a moment Ace thought he heard Marco’s voice, panic filled his lungs as he turned quickly giving himself a whiplash.

  
“Hey? Are you okay man?” Relief filled Ace to see that it wasn’t Marco, but a strange man.

  
“You good? You didn’t hit your head or anything right? Hey? Should I call 911?” The man’s eyes showed concern and he racked his eyes on Ace’s form, looking for obvious signs of injury.

  
“No.” Ace’s voice came out hoarse, clearing it he continued. “No, no I’m good, sorry for the concern, I appreciate it.”

  
“Yeah no problem, watch your feet dude, it ani’t New York of southern California, you’re in the wrong state for that shit. Don’t even get me started on the time of month! Did you forget or somethin? Dress warmer while you’re at it, no need to be catching a cold. And that’s if you lucky! And put some damn gloves on while you’re at it, and wear a god damn hat or somthin.”

  
“Ace?”

  
Another voice called out. It was Thatch. He rushed toward the small group, his eyes glowed in concern at Ace. The man before Ace moved to the side as Thatch moved in his place, his hands his face in hesitance. Light and fickle ready to pull back if Ace asked. Warmth filled Ace and he stared back at Thatch, gratefulness and something close to love filling his eyes.

  
“Well when people start staring into each other’s eyes is when you leave.” The man next to them said.

  
“Oh Randy, in all honesty I forgot you were there.” Thatch said with a goofy smile to the other.

  
“Yeah yeah Thatch, tell your boyfriend to wear proper clothes for the winter! You barely got yourself a boyfriend, don’t want him dying from pneumonia or somethin.” With that he walked away laughing to himself as he pulled out a pen and took a deep hit, started coughing and hacking right after too.

  
“He’s this stoner that always comes by the restaurant, a regular. Pretty cool guy once you get to know him, real sweet too. Don’t let him hear you say that though. He’ll get all red and embarrassed and start pouting and list reasons why he's not… Kinda like you, would you look at that! You two have a lot in common!”

  
Thatch laughed as he pulled an arm around Ace’s shoulders in a gentle grip.

  
“Oh please! You know it’s not too late for me to bail!?”

“Haha! No way! I finally lured you here! Now you must fill my belly! Wahaha!”

  
“This is why I can’t come out in public with you Thatch.” Ace said as he laughed at his antics. As they entered the familiar restaurant, Ace was there many times before to hang out with Thatch on his breaks or to just come here to relax as there was a café in the back.

  
“Haha! I’ll be right back baby! Need to check the kitchen real quick. Nancy will serve you if you need anything until I get back.” He smiled at Ace.

  
“Okay, take your time.” Ace smiled back as his smile got larger before he left. He was both a cook and the restaurant owner. Affection filled him as he watched him leave, a small breath of anxiety left him as his balms began to get sweaty. ‘It’s okay! You can do this! We can take this as slow as we want.’ Ace thought to himself and he encouraged himself. Nancy came by with a familiar looking mango drink. “About time you two went on a date! I was beginning to think it would never happen.” Ace laughed alongside her and was still pretty shocked himself.  
“Little by little Nace.”

  
“Well, I’m proud of you Ace, this is a big step, you go at it the way you want to hun.” With that she gave Ace a wink and a quirky smile and left to attend to other customers.

Ace relaxing at the calm and familiar atmosphere that Nancy gave since college. He sipped on his drink as he began to think of all the tiny steps we took to get to this moment. A few chuckles leaving him at the weird moments they’ve had but they've all been fun and games. His fingers began twisting and yanking each other he stared around in distraction. His world came to a stop as he was met with blue eyes and pale skin with that familiar crooked grin.

  
‘No’

  
‘No this isn’t happening.’ Ace thought to himself. ‘That’s in no way him. He was sentenced for 30 years, 5 years isn’t 30 years dammit.’

  
“Hello Ace.” Ace sat frozen as his eyes pierced into him.

  
“Missed me?” Marco sat across from Ace, legs crossed hands folded into each other as he stared at him with a warm smile.

  
“You’re speechless. I don’t blame you. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” ‘Lies.’

  
“I’m actually on probation. I got out with good behavior and PTSD... I'm getting help now.... I had no control of my actions Ace, I’m getting help now love.” Marco moved and Ace suddenly couldn’t help the flinch that tore across his frame as he moved back his back glued against the wall and chair, head turned and eyes shut closed. Waiting for an oncoming impact.

  
“Calm Ace calm. I’m just showing you my Tag on my ankle. Look I can only move so far from my house, I’m constantly locked up at home under constant surveillance. I’ve been going to therapy, I’ve been taking medication. I’ve been better Ace. Really love.” He reached out towards Ace palm up.

  
“HEY! Can I help you?” Thatches voice rang beside them. Marco’s warm eyes suddenly became cold, and Ace nearly broke down right then and there.

  
“Ace… who is this?” Tears began to fill Ace’s eyes as he tried to speak but his throat suddenly became too thick.

  
“ACE! I asked you a question love. Who is this? Did you forget your promise? You promised you’d never leave me Ace? Don’t you love me anymore Ace?”

  
“I-I-I… I…”

  
“Ace?” His calm voice shook Ace to the core. He tried to calm himself, to say something, anything.

  
“I think it’s best if you left this facility sir, we have the right to refuse service. Please leave sir.” Thatch’s voice broke through to Ace as he looked at him, feeling a sudden calm that helped with his nerves.

  
Marco looked at Ace in hurt and heartbreak. “Ace love… did you replace me?”

  
“Sir! This is your last chance before we call the cops.”

  
“Thatch! Keep him away from Ace! He is the abuser!” Nancy’s voice shook the room loud and clear.

  
“NO!” Suddenly Marco reached out and tore Ace away from his seat, desperately hands grasping Ace. “You can't take Ace! He is my love! I found him first! He’s mine!” Marco’s normally collectively calm voice shook with need. Arms around ace his back to the wall holding Ace to him. “You can’t take him!”

  
Sirens began to echo in the distance as Marco began to drag Ace away who was frozen in fear. Thatch made a move towards them but then Marco pulled out a knife and held it across Ace’s throat. His hands were shaking, Marco didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to cause Ace pain again, but he was desperate.

  
“I’m sorry Ace, but I love you… I can’t let you go love. Your mine to hold onto. Don’t worry, I’ll treat you well.”

  
“Marco…” Ace whispered in pain as Marco began to drag them away, his hold on Ace somewhat gentle. “Marco...please stop…”

  
“No! I love you! When love comes by, you don’t let it go! I won’t let you go! I love you! I won’t lose you too!”

  
“Marco… you’ve already lost me.” Marco’s world turned cold at the words, time froze.

"No… No you don’t mean that Ace.” He weakly tells Ace, tears beginning to leave him as he continues to drag Ace weakly, hardly any strength left in him.

  
“Marco... You lost me the moment you locked me in, you lost me the moment you hit me, you lost me the moment you stopped seeing me. You’ve lost me the moment you started seeing your dead mother in me.”

  
“NO! You’re not her! I love you for you Ace! I won’t lose you like I lost her!”

  
“I’m sorry Marco, I’m sorry that you had to deal with an abusive Dad. I’m sorry that your mom died protecting you from his wrath. I’m sorry that you felt the need to protect me from everything and everyone. I’m sorry I didn’t help you overcome your demons like Thatch helped me. I wish I was a better boyfriend. I wish I could have seen the signs sooner. I’m sorry that you had felt so unloved that the moment you did, you clung to me and you were too scared to let go.”

  
“No, please Ace, don’t do this to me. Please don’t let me go Ace… I love you.” The knife fell from his hands as he began to cling to Ace crying into his shoulder. “I love you…”

  
“I...I love you too... I'm sorry I didn’t say it sooner. It’s okay Marco… it’s okay to let go… I won’t die. I’ll be okay.”

  
“Please stop… I don’t deserve any mercy! You don’t mean that! It’s my fault she’s dead! I let her go, I let her go back to that man!” Marco examined, his voice shook.

  
“Thank you Marco, for being alive. For allowing me to meet you. For allowing me to grow besides you. I know this is hard for you Marco, and that’s okay. You are not weird, you are not damaged, you are a beautiful human being waiting to grow and overcome. And you could do that. It’s okay to let go Marco. Thank you for giving me a chance to see you for you and love you. Now… it’s time to let it go… okay Marco?”

  
Marco didn’t speak, he cried and melted onto the floor with Ace in his arms. He screamed, he sniffled, and he sobbed. He didn’t say anything at some point Ace joined him. The authorities came and drew him away from Ace, resisting only to hold onto Ace one last time and say. “Thank you”

  
Ace stayed on the floor of the restaurant watching the cops escort Marco into the car on last time, Thatch besides him, moving to sit down as they watched together as the car drew away from Ace, the weight on Ace’s shoulders became much lighter as he let out a sigh and wilted against Thatch’s body.

  
“You know… this was not how I expected our first date to go. But… can’t say I’m opposed to it. You think you’re ready to let it go?”

  
“...Yeah. I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not all that great, just something I wrote in my creative writing class. Haven't wrote in a log time, kind of glitchy lol. I kinda got lost on how to end it hopefully there weren't too many lose ends. But overall I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully comment on my post! Thank you!  
> Oh! If you guys think of any additional tags that I may lack? pls let me know? Thank you!


End file.
